disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose - She is the 12 year old. She is a pink girl hedgehog who believes herself to be Sonic's second love interest. Her first appearance in the games was in Sonic CD, introduced and kidnapped by Metal Sonic, although she was alluded to rival "Princess Sally" in the Western game manuals, in order to tie in with the cartoon. After this appearance, she became known as Amy. Her first playable appearance was in Sonic Drift, although that game was not released outside of Japan, making Sonic Drift 2 her first playable game for other regions. Not possessing the speed or strength of other characters, Amy uses a "Piko Piko Hammer" as a weapon. Artworks '2D Models' Amy_satam_Art.png STHM Amy.jpg SU Amy.png Sonic_X_Amy.png 06_sonic_x_amy.png SA1 A d2.png Advance2 amy.png Amy 01.png Sa2 amy.png SA1 A d4.png Advance amy.png Amy 06.png 06 STHM Amy.png SC_Amy.png SC_Amy_Rose_.png '3D Models' 06 Sonic 3D Amy.png Amy S3D.png Amy-sh.png Amy Colours.png Amy sonic mega.png Sonic_and_friends_amy_rose.png Amy MSOG.png MSRio2016 amy.png London2012 Amy.png Wintergames amy.png Sonic christmas amy.png Videos ''Amy Rose:'' Mario & Sonic Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 - Amy Rose Voice Sound ''Amy Rose:'' Mario & Sonic Fan Series Voice Clips Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games - Amy Rose Voice Sound ''Amy Rose:'' Sonic The Hedgehog Series Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (Satam) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic The Hedgehog (SatAM) - Amy Rose Voice Clips Sonic Underground - Amy Rose Voice Clips Sonic X - Amy Rose Voice Clips Sonic X - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Sonic & Friends (TV Show) - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Sonic The Hedgehog Series - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (Film) - Amy Rose Voice ''Amy Rose:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic Adventure 2 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Advance - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Riders - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic The Hedgehog 2006 - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Chronicles The Dark Brotherhood - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Unleashed - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic & Sega All Stars Racing - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Colors - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Forces - Amy Rose Voice Sound Team Sonic Racing - Amy Rose Voice Clips ''Amy Rose:'' Sonic the Hedgehog Fan Video Game Series Voice Clips Sonic Party Wii U - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Party The Top 100 - Amy Rose Voice Sonic and the Black Knight 2 - Amy Rose Nimue Unused Voice Clips Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Unused Voice Sound Sonic The Hedgehog (2020) - Amy Rose Voice Sound ''Amy Rose:'' Sonic Boom Series Voice Clips Sonic Boom (TV Series) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Video Game - Amy Rose Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom (Video Game) - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Sonic Synergy - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Amy Rose Unused Voice Clips Sonic Boom Rise of Lyric - Amy Rose Voice Sonic Boom Shattered Crystal - Amy Rose Voice Sound Sonic Boom Fire & Ice - Amy Rose Voice Reel Demos Voice Sounds Amy Rose/Voice Sounds. Category:Females Category:Sonic The Hedgehog's Characters Category:Sega Characters Category:Heroines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Characters in video games